


Pray

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Filthy, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, barely any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Modern AU where Ivar is a construction worker and Heahmund is a priest. Both are pretty gay.  This leads to gay activities.





	Pray

Ivar stared back at the weirdo who'd been watching him through one of the old stained glass windows. The guy was a priest or something, one of those clergy guys. It was kind of annoying since he just wanted to get his work done, and he had enough to worry and focus about, but he couldn't help but look back when he caught the priest's eye. The area of the old church he was repairing was on the side, due to old age, parts of the walls had started to weaken, and he was just there along with the rest of his team to help add more structure to it. It wouldn't be great if the whole damn thing collapsed, but Ivar didn't really care to be honest. He was just working for the money and probably could be considered the most ungodly thing on the damn planet. 

Hours later, the priest walked out with one of the other members of the church, and Ivar watched him bid the younger goodbye. Then he started a conversation with one of Ivar's team. The priest was dressed in casual clothes, which was kinda funny since Ivar imagined him in heavy, ridiculous robes and shit alike. 

While Ivar was clumsily picking through his tools, the priest had walked up to him, and Ivar didn't notice him until a polite 'hello,' startled him.

"Uh, hey," Ivar said, nice enough, but a little confused. What did a man of god want with him?

```

As Heahmund walked up to what looked like the youngest construction worker with a rather grungy hairstyle, he thought about earlier when he had first noticed him through the windows. He was probably the biggest klutz Heahmund had ever witnessed. He kind of felt bad, but the kid's coordination was absolutely fucked. It was a little endearing honestly, watching him stumble about, haphazardly picking through a small cart of tools.

"Hello."

"Uh, hey."

"I don't mean to bother you, I was just interested in seeing how the work was going," Heahmund said kindly.

"Oh, it's going pretty good, we'll probably take another few days though. There's a decent amount of stuff we had to look at."

Heahmund gave a single nod.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then, thanks for your time."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

And with that, Heahmund walked back into the building.

```

_Fuck_ , Ivar felt like the guy was literally staring into his soul. He fit the typical, intimidating old priest, but he didn't look _too_ old. Actually, if Ivar hadn't known any better, he wouldn't have even thought the man to be a priest. He really looks nothing like one. Ivar wondered if the guy saw how he walked, thought he needed 'saving' or some shit, that maybe his mystery illness was plagued upon him since he was such a heathen. Whatever priests do, Ivar didn't really know. Or cared. At least he tried to tell himself that. He'd never admit it, but he was kinda interested in the fucker. The guy looked like he had some secrets.

Ivar's thoughts were invaded with images of the priest for the rest of his work day.

```

Ivar was there the next day, same time to continue work on the church building. Again, Ivar noticed the priest from the window. He tried not to look too much. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to look, the man was attractive. But he didn't want to seem weird. Soon, the priest was back out from the building to talk to Ivar's co-workers. He was donned in casual clothes like yesterday. Ivar had figured the reason he wasn't in 'church' attire was that the church wasn't even open, so what was the point. No one besides church members or people from the construction team were allowed inside until they had finished the work on the building.

They had eventually finished what they had to do on the outside of the building, so it was time to work on the inside. Ivar had been stationed farther back in the main part of the building, right back corner specifically. Near the altar shit where church member would stand and preach their religion to people who would listen. Ivar wondered what the priest looked like, standing up there with his robes and book. Ivar bet he'd look-

"Are you religious?"

Ivar was suddenly knocked out of his train of thought. He turned a bit to spot the man he was just thinking about standing a few feet away from him. His hands were clasped in front of him.

"Oh... No, never have been. Doesn't do much for me." Ivar admitted.

"Hm. Well, that's fair. I won't bore you with my fait-"

"Heahmund, where did the charity sheets go?"

"Heahmund," Ivar repeated, "That's different."

The priest, Heahmund, turned to the man who had called out to him.

"Just a moment, Athelstan," He said gently, then turned back to Ivar, "Yes, my name is quite unique. Excuse me for now though."

"Sure thing, priest," Ivar said, meaning it as a joke.

"I'm a bishop, actually," Heahmund said as he walked away towards the other side of the church meant for clergy members.

```

_Bishop_

Ivar repeated the word over in his head. He didn't really know what it meant, but he obviously knew a bishop was part of the clergy. Duh. Ivar waited while working on what he needed to, kinda bored. He wanted to talk more to the guy. His wishes came true a few minutes later when Heahmund popped back out from the back room, but the man didn't approach Ivar again until later in the day.

```

Ivar was packing up his things for the day, ready to leave. He and his team had done a lot today. As Ivar was crouched down to place his tools in his box, he saw a pair of shoes in front of him and he looked up to see Heahmund.

"Sorry I didn't return earlier, we were having some issues with misplaced paperwork,"

Heahmund said softly.

"Oh, it's all good. No offense, but I really did need to get my work done."

"Of course. Are you busy after work?"

Yes, with his bed, instant ramen, and the new episode of Game of Thrones.

"No."

"Would you like to talk more?"

He should just go home right now, and rest and-

"Sure I just have to finish packing my stuff."

```

So Ivar sat in Heahmund's, very own, private office with coffee and pretzels, just talking about whatever came up in their minds.

Ivar had pointed to the wall, where a unique looking sword sat hanging.

"What's up with the sword?"

"Oh, it's a relic of sorts. It had belonged to a Christian warrior during one of the many battles between England and the Scandinavian's. He was also a bishop."

"Rad," var had said with genuine interest.

"So, tell me more about why religion isn't a part of your life. I'm not trying to force this down your throat, I'm just curious in hearing people's stories."

Ivar would rather Heahmund force something else down his thro-

"Well... I grew up in a religious family. I was kicked out at 17 when my parents discovered I'm gay though,"

Ivar said casually, clearly over the event.

"Oh, I apologize. That must have been terrible for you at the time. Our church offers resources for LGBT children and teens. We thankfully aren't one of those churches, like the one around the corner, that believes being gay or transgender is a sin. My god loves all."

"That's... Amazing, really."

Ivar said quietly, a little stunned. He really wasn't expecting it.

They talked for a while more, about their personal lives. Heahmund apparently used to be married to a woman, but the relationship failed because his ex-wife felt as though he was more devoted to his religion than their relationship, but that was before he had even become a bishop. He was also bisexual. Ivar was particularly interested in that part.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Ivar asked, not feeling even a little shameful in asking something that personal. Heahmund looked at him a bit curiously, then raised an eyebrow.

"I have." The bishop asked after a moment.

"How was that?" Ivar responded, a little cocky, not really expecting a response.

"Better than being with a woman, he kinda looked like you," Heahmund replied quickly and a little snarkily, and Ivar was surprised by the boldness.

"Who do think is cuter?" Ivar said after a few moments, having to actually think of a response.

"You're pushing it, Ivar. I'm supposed to be a man of god."

"I'm aware, and oh come on. I think we both know clergy members are corrupt in one way or another," Ivar said with a smirk, "Besides, I'd bet I'm a better fuck than that other boy."

Ivar couldn't even take in another breath before he slammed down against Heahmund's desk by his neck (quite easily, he might add).

"I like to implement safe words when I play considering I'm a bit more _harsh_ than most. You have ten seconds, maybe a little less, to make up your mind. You'll either stay and not be able to walk by the time I'm done with you, or you walk out right now, and not a word about this gets out to anyone, even your pet goldfish." Heahmund hissed out, his hand loosening around Ivar's neck enough so that the man could truly get up and leave if he wanted to.

Ivar let out a shaky breath while counting down the seconds in his head.

_...3_

_2_

_1..._

"Brilliant," The bishop said before his teeth set against Ivar's neck, sucking and biting enough to bruise.

Ivar moaned wantonly, only now realizing how long it'd been since he had had sex.

```

Their clothes had been quite literally thrown around the office before Heahmund made Ivar get down on his knees and take his cock down his throat. It was rough and nasty and Ivar adored it. Heahmund came in his throat, Ivar choking slightly. After Heahmund had taken a moment to recover, he'd reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it to Ivar.

"You're going to finger yourself open for my cock."

"Why the fuck do you have lube in a church off-"

"Shut up and just do it," Heahmund replied, biting back a smirk at how comical Ivar's almost finished statement sounded, "I'm clean and was tested last month, but I have condoms too if it'' make you feel better."  
Heahmund said as Ivar rested over the desk and lunged two lube--slicked fingers into his ass. He groaned softly,

"N-No, I trust you, it's fine," he gasped out as his fingers twisted and scissored open his hole. Heahmund grunted a bit at the sight, slowly fisting his cock back to hardness again while he watched Ivar work. Ivar stopped at three fingers, and definitely not because Heahmund was small. He just liked it to hurt more a little.

"Fuck me, now," Ivar stated needily as he pulled his digits out.

Heahmund huffed a little in laughter,

"Are you sur-"

"Shut up and just do it," Ivar mocked. And that was when Heahmund was over in one step, thrusting balls deep into Ivar's slightly stretched ass.

Ivar moaned out like a filthy rent boy, Heahmund groaning and commenting on how tight he was. The bishop grabbed onto Ivar's hips with two hands and began fucking him with bruising force.

"Hh, fuck!" Ivar whined a little, loving how it felt to be stretched open that far and too quickly.

"Fuck, you're definitely better than the other boy," Heahmund commented, smacking Ivar's ass once as he hit the younger man's prostate.

"Ah!! Hn, w-why?" Ivar asked jokingly through his moans.

"He was a bit too soft for me, but you're just a little painslut, aren't you?"

"Oh fuck, I"m gonna cum!"

"I bet you are," Heahmund sneered, " _Cum_."

```

They sat together in Heahmund's desk chair after he'd cleaned both of them up with tissues. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was enough for Ivar as he sat in the bishop's lap, cuddled against his chest. He really did crave the aftercare part.

They exchanged numbers before Ivar had finally left.


End file.
